Petites conversations entre amis
by Bony
Summary: Mycroft Holmes s'inquiète réellement pour son frère. Il a juste une drôle de façon de le montrer. Petites conversations entre Mycroft et John au sujet de Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : La série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et la BBC.

Résumé : John Watson passe une mauvaise journée. Et il n'est pas sûr qu'une rencontre impromptue avec Mycroft Holmes va arranger les choses.

-:-:-:-:-

**_Conversation amicale_**

Le docteur John Watson enrageait. Tout se liguait contre lui. Sarah était à un séminaire à Cardiff pour la semaine. Harry, après plusieurs mois sans nouvelle, lui avait laissé un certain nombre de messages pour lui annoncer sa venue prochaine à Londres et son envie d'aller manger un bout avec son frère. Quant à Sherlock, il avait trouvé très amusant de modifier tous les mots de passe de son ordinateur. Et comme d'habitude il s'était justifié en prétextant qu'il s'ennuyait et puis que si John ne voulait pas qu'on fouine dans ses affaires, il n'avait qu'à être moins stupide. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau. John avait attrapé sa veste et quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte. Seulement dans sa colère, il avait oublié son portefeuille et son portable. Il venait de s'en rendre compte alors qu'une petite pluie fine et mouillée c'était mise à tomber et qu'il n'avait strictement aucun idée d'où il pouvait être. Et pour couronner le tout aucun taxi ne daignait s'arrêter.

En désespoir de cause, John pénétra dans le premier restaurant qu'il croisa. L'endroit était chic et désert malgré l'heure, mais l'ex-militaire ne le remarqua pas. Il cherchait la meilleure façon de se renseigner sur sa localisation sans paraître trop idiot, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit derrière lui :

« Une querelle d'amoureux, Docteur Watson ? »

John ferma les yeux quelques instants. Sa journée ne pouvait pourtant pas être pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se retourna en soupirant. L'homme qui venait de l'interpeller était l'unique client. Mycroft Holmes portait un habituelle costume trois pièces, son fidèle parapluie posé à côté de lui et l'observait avec son éternel air suffisant.

« Je peux faire appeler une voiture pour vous raccompagner, si vous voulez » proposa-t-il en reportant son attention vers son assiette.

Watson allait décliner l'offre lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Holmes n'était pas seul. Anthea -ou quelque soit son nom- se tenait silencieuse dans un coin, pianotant fébrilement sur son mobile.

« Elle sera là dans quinze minutes, Monsieur » annonça-t-elle. Et sans quitter des yeux son précieux moyen de communication, elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour laisser son patron et le Docteur Watson en tête à tête.

« Joignez-vous donc à moi en attendant. »

« Toujours au régime ? » répondit John, en voyant le petit morceau de poisson accompagné de quelques légumes et auxquels il ne semblait pas avoir touché.

Mycroft lui lança un regard d'exaspération qu'il réservait normalement à son cadet.

« Ce n'est pas un piège Docteur Watson. »

Le médecin sourcilla. Il avait de quoi douter de la véracité de cette affirmation. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur premier entrevue et de la façon dont elle avait été organisée.

« Cette rencontre est totalement fortuite. Contrairement à ce que raconte Sherlock, je ne passe pas ma vie à le surveiller. »

« Vu de l'extérieur, ça en a pourtant tout l'air » objecta John en acceptant de s'asseoir. Un serveur lui présenta aussitôt un menu qu'il refusa, ne commandant qu'un café.

« Un grand frère n'a pas le droit de se préoccuper de son petit frère ? » reprit Mycroft une fois le médecin servi. Ils n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la salle.

« Il existe des moyens plus simples et moins envahissants. Un coup de fil par exemple. C'est moins compliqué et plus rapide que de tenter de soudoyer un homme. »

Mycroft repoussa son assiette quasiment pleine d'un geste dégoutté.

« Je peux vous conseiller de très bons restaurants et à la portée de votre bourse, pour vous et votre sœur. Elle doit arriver jeudi prochaine si je ne m'abuse... à moins que vous n'ayez oublié de la rappeler ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Comment... » commença John avant de se reprendre. « Qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, un simple fonctionnaire de Sa Majesté. »

« Sherlock affirme que vous êtes le gouvernement britannique. »

« Sherlock ne sait même pas qui est actuellement notre Premier Ministre » rétorqua Mycroft, peu soucieux de discréditer son frère.

« Certes » reconnut Watson qui était parfois effaré de certaines lacunes du détective. « Mais je connais peu de simples fonctionnaires qui peuvent détourner CCTV à leur profit, pirater des téléphones ou avoir un dossier sur le peut-être futur colocataire de leur frère. »

« Disons alors un simple fonctionnaire avec de la ressource. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas Docteur Watson ? »

Si c'était une question, elle était purement rhétorique. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à l'un des frères, il avait l'impression qu'ils lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. John trouvait cela fascinant, légèrement inquiétant, mais aussi très désagréable.

« Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour lui ? » Watson lui avait déjà posé cette question, mais la dernière fois ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Docteur Watson » dit-il avant de faire une pause de quelques secondes. « Je connais Sherlock mieux que vous. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à le comprendre, à savoir comment il fonctionne. Nous avons le même don, même si je suis plus doué que lui. »

Bizarrement, John ne sentit aucune vanité dans cette aveux. Au contraire, il crut percevoir comme une pointe de regret.

« Il y a certains éléments de la vie de mon frère que vous ignorez complètement et que je vous déconseille de chercher à découvrir. Il a comme nous tous son côté sombre. Mais si vous et moi sommes capables de le refréner, il en faut peu pour que Sherlock le laisse le dominer. Un conseil mal avisé ou une réflexion désobligeante d'une personne qu'il estime peuvent lui suffire à... bref, il y a certaines situations que vous et moi préférions certainement éviter. »

Si le ton employé était toujours celui de la conversation polie et amicale, John perçut très bien la menace. 'L'homme le plus dangereux que vous n'ayez jamais rencontré'. Sur le moment Watson avait cru que Sherlock exagérait. Mais à présent, il n'en était plus si sûr.

« Et puis, n'est-ce pas le rôle des plus forts de prendre soin des plus faibles ? »

Si on avait demandé à John de décrire Sherlock Holmes, il l'aurait qualifié de froid, d'égocentrique, de manipulateur, d'effrayant, de malade, mais certainement pas de faible.

« Peut-être qu'un jour parviendrez-vous à voir au-delà de son génie et de ses excentricités. Et à défaut d'approuver mes méthodes, au moins vous paraîtront-elles moins... extrêmes. Mais en attendant cet hypothétique moment, votre voiture est là. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent. L'ancien militaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'étrange relation qui liait les deux frères Holmes. Elle semblait être un subtile mélange de rivalités et de défis, de déceptions et de rancunes. Si la rivalité était compréhensible, la rancœur de Sherlock vis à vis de son aîné, et l'obsession de celui-ci à surveiller le moindre faits et gestes de son cadet étaient plus difficilement explicables. Mais John doutait d'avoir un jour une explication rationnelle.

« Oh ! Dites à Sherlock de lire mes messages ! » le rappela Mycroft alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir. « J'ai une affaire bien plus intéressante que ses futiles petites enquêtes policières à lui soumettre. »


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour tous les reviews. Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai modifié le nom de la fic, mais le premier texte reste lui inchangé. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce deuxième O.S vous plaise autant.

-:-:-:-

_**Petites conversations entre amis**_

Les derniers patients et membres du personnel étaient partis depuis un moment, et John profitait du calme du cabinet pour trier quelques dossiers en retard. Après le désastreux incident avec la mafia chinoise, John voulait montrer à Sarah qu'il était digne de confiance.

« Bonsoir, John. »

Le médecin sursauta avant de se retourner précipitamment. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude. Il avait reconnu la voix et fronça les sourcils en dévisageant l'intrus. L'aîné des frères Holmes n'était pas un adepte des visites de courtoisie. Il devait sûrement avoir besoin des services de son cadet et préférait passer par un intermédiaire.

« Vous avez un problème ? » demanda John. Il tassa rapidement les papiers qu'il tenait toujours à la main sur un coin de son bureau et fit signe à Mycoft de s'asseoir.

Alors que les deux hommes s'installèrent, le fonctionnaire de Sa Majesté sortit son petit carnet de sa poche intérieure, mais le garda fermé.

« Besoin d'un avis, plutôt. »

« Médical ? »

« Que pensez-vous de l'inspecteur... » il tourna rapidement quelques pages de son calepin, « Dimmock ? »

Si John fut surpris par la question il ne le montra pas. Il commençait à s'habituer à cette surveillance discrète mais constante.

« Il semble être un bon inspecteur » répondit-il. Il n'avait travaillé avec lui que sur une seule enquête et il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre... du moins pas du policier.

« Oui, il a bon dossier. »

John préféra ne pas savoir comment Mycroft avait eu accès au dossier d'un agent de Scotland Yard. Après tout, il avait aussi lu son dossier médical.

« Mais je pensais plus à sa relation avec Sherlock » précisa-t-il sans quitter John des yeux.

« Il a été un peu réticent au départ, malgré l'avis positif de Lestrade. Mais au final, il a reconnu que Sherlock l'avait aidé à résoudre son enquête. »

« L'inspecteur en chef Lestrade est un allié précieux. »

L'ancien militaire se demanda pour qui, mais il avait du mal à imaginer l'inspecteur accepter d'être un espion de Mycroft. Il avait l'air d'apprécier, à sa manière, l'excentrique consultant.

« Son équipe par contre, semble moins conciliante » continua Mycroft.

« Ils l'ont surnommé _freak_ » avoua John sans aucun état d'âme. Peu de policiers appréciaient Sherlock, mais le médecin pensait plus particulièrement à deux personnes, le sergent Sullivan et le membre du staff scientifique Anderson. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on n'appréciasse pas

l'homme, mais son talent ?

« Cela ne doit pas le perturber outre mesure. Nous avons connu pire » éluda Holmes d'un ton blasé.

« Et ils font circuler la rumeur que Sherlock est un psychopathe » continua John comme s'il espérait que Mycroft allait faire quelque chose pour arranger cela.

« C'est une erreur qui arrive malheureusement assez fréquemment. Pour le commun du mortel, tous ces troubles se ressemblent. »

« Sherlock n'est pas sociopathe » mais il devait reconnaître que son affirmation ressemblait plus à une question.

« Vous êtes médecin. A vous de me le dire. »

Mycroft attendait une réponse, mais John hésita une longue minute. Il avait longuement observé son colocataire. Il avait cherché à démêler le vrai du faux dans son auto-proclamation.

« Il présente certains signes d'une personnalité antisociale, comme sa difficulté à se conformer à certaines normes ou son dédain pour les sentiments d'autrui. Mais par d'autres côtés... il peut paraître impulsif, mais je pense qu'il est tout le contraire. Toutes ses décisions sont mûrement réfléchies... J'avoue que je ne suis pas capable de poser un diagnostique » admit-il, résigné.

« Je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous demander s'il souffre réellement de troubles de la personnalité ou s'il simule. »

« Pourquoi simulerait-il ? »

« Pourquoi soufrerait-il de troubles de la personnalité ? »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, au point que John crut que l'entretien était terminé.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'être Sherlock Holmes, John? » le questionna soudain Mycroft, ce qui prit le médecin au dépourvu. Et au sourire amusé de Mycroft, cela devait ce voir.

« Imaginez-vous dans Oxford Street la veille de Noël. Et tout ces gens que vous croisez, si vous vous arrêtez sur eux ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux minutes, vous pouvez dire qui est marié, qui a des enfants, que le gros paquet de cette dame en vert n'est pas pour son mari mais pour son amant. Maintenant, donnez ce don à un enfant de six ou sept ans. Il est capable de déduire que son professeur de dessin couche avec le facteur, ou que la bonne ment lorsqu'elle demande une journée de congé pour s'occuper de sa mère. Mais il est aussi tout a fait au courant que le mariage de ses parents est un mariage arrangé, qu'ils ne s'aiment pas réellement. Il peut aussi vous dire que le fils aîné fait parti de cette mascarade, mais que le deuxième fils, lui est un accident qui ne rentre pas dans le schéma de la famille parfaite. »

« Mais c'est... » commença John sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Horriblement suranné et affreusement vieux jeu, je vous le concède » finit pour lui Mycroft. « Mais même s'il ne rentrait pas dans les plans familiaux, maman a toujours aimé Sherlock. Et cela malgré tous les ennuies qu'il peut causer. »

John avait déjà remarqué que le bien-être de Mme Holmes était un sujet de tension entre les deux frères. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant, savoir qu'ils avaient une mère ou qu'ils se battent pour être le fils préféré ?

« Et votre père ? »

« Père a toujours été quelqu'un de très occupé » fit simplement Mycroft en chassant une petit poussière de sa veste.

John se demanda comment de l'inspecteur Dimmock ils en étaient arrivé à parler de monsieur et madame Holmes. Et comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit du médecin, Mycroft reprit :

« L'inspecteur Lestrade est quelqu'un de patient et semble garder un certain espoir de voir un jour Sherlock changer en mieux. Cependant, il serait dommage d'abuser de cette patience. C'est ce que permet ce genre de petites collaborations occasionnelles. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez...» mais John n'alla pas plus loin. Non, Mycroft ne pouvait pas avoir organisé tout cela, du moins la présence de Sherlock sur cette enquête. Ni même le fait que ce soit l'inspecteur Dimmock qui en soit chargé. Le pouvait-il ? Une partie de son cerveau refusait de le croire, tandis qu'une autre tentait de lui démontrer que c'était plausible.

Quant à Mycroft, il l'observait avec son éternelle air hautain et impénétrable. Mais un petit sourire suffisant indiquait clairement qu'il savait qu'il avait semé le doute chez John.

« Notre société n'est pas faite pour des gens comme mon frère. C'est à nous de nous adapter et non au reste du monde. Mais cela Sherlock refuse de le voir, alors il faut parfois trouver ceux qui acceptent de faire un effort » dit-il en quittant son fauteuil.

L'ancien militaire ne sut pas s'il devait prendre cela comme un aveux, ou juste comme autre façon de brouiller un peu plus les pistes.

« Vous devriez rentrer John. Sherlock pourrait croire que vous manigancez quelque chose contre lui » lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Le médecin resta un long moment sans bouger à réfléchir aux déclarations de Mycroft. Mais il ne parvenait qu'à une seule conclusion, les frères Holmes étaient vraiment trop complexes pour lui.


End file.
